


Five Times Bucky Found Darcy And One Time Darcy Found Him

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Evil deeds of hydra, F/M, Fluff, Injury, WinterShock - Freeform, kidnappings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Bucky has a knack for finding a certain intern.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 12
Kudos: 246





	Five Times Bucky Found Darcy And One Time Darcy Found Him

1\. The first time he found her he was scouring a Hydra base on his tour of destruction after he’d escaped from his handlers and started enacting his revenge. He always checked for prisoners before he blew up bases, knowing firsthand how they liked to use humans as guinea pigs in their dark experiments. In this base, the cells were almost completely empty, though several reeked of various substances that made his stomach clench and his grip tighten on his gun. 

As he reached the last cell, he stopped short at the sight of a dark-haired young woman chained inside. 

She was bruised and there was blood on her face, but she looked conscious and alert, which was more than he could say for the last two unfortunates he’d found. 

Anger welled up in him as he took in her tattered clothes and reddened wrists.

“So now they have the Winter Soldier doing their torturing for them?” She spoke in a tone of resigned sadness, that made him stop and stare hard at her. 

“No,” he spoke shortly, breaking the cell door lock easily. 

“Come with me if you want to live. I have the compound ready to explode soon.” 

Her eyes, which were a very vivid blue, opened wide at this and she gaped at him. 

“No offense, Mister, but how do I know you won’t just kill me?”

“I will not kill you,” he told her sternly, breaking the chains off of her and making short work of the cuffs. “My mission is to destroy them, not harm innocents. We have ten minutes to get out. Are you able to walk?”

Slowly, the woman nodded and let him lead her to safety. 

2\. The second time He found her, he was helping Steve’s friends comb the lab floors of Stark tower searching for rogues and Foster’s missing assistant. There had been a major security breach and Bucky and Steve were combing the lab area, checking for any more intruders and for one Darcy Lewis, who’d been in the area just before the Tower went into lockdown.

Jarvis had been disabled, so they had to do the search the old fashioned way and it was becoming more and more worrisome the longer it went on.

Steve went still suddenly and held a finger to his lips. 

“Listen.” 

Bucky heard the sounds of grunting, swearing, and finally something hitting flesh, followed by a thud and a groan. 

“I hope that wasn’t her hitting the ground,” he said, hurrying beside his friend in the direction of the sound. 

“You haven’t met Darcy yet, have you?” Steve asked with a faint grin. 

The two men barged into an office just as a woman was zip tying the hands of an unconscious goon.

“You okay, Darcy?” Steve asked. 

She didn’t look up while she was finishing restraining the intruder.

“Yeah, but my tasers are all used up,” she answered. “I had to go all Black Widow on his ass. I think Nat would be proud. I know I am.”

She looked up at them then and Bucky started when he recognized the woman he’d freed from the Hydra base. She looked to be in much better condition than when he’d seen her before, albeit very rumpled from her struggle with her attacker. 

Her bright blue eyes sparked with recognition and she made her way toward them, beaming. 

“Well, hey! Winter Soldier Dude! It’s been too long!! Blow up any more Nazis lately?” 

“You know him?” Steve asked in surprise.

“He’s the one who rescued me two kidnappings ago, Steve. I got to watch him destroy a Hydra base and it was glorious.”

Bucky gaped at her, torn between amazed and stuck on the words “two kidnappings ago.” Who was this woman? 

“Close your mouth before something flies in, dude,” she said playfully after a few moments of shocked silence.

“Bucky, this is Darcy Lewis,” Steve said proudly. “Darcy, this is as you probably know, my best friend Bucky Barnes.” 

“So is kidnapping a regular occurrence with you?” Bucky asked as he shook her hand.

“Sadly, yes,” she admitted. “Since I work with Dr. Jane Foster, lots of madmen think they can use me to get to her. Hence, the training with Natasha. I messed him up pretty good I’d say.”

Bucky looked back at the beaten and bruised captive, off of whom Steve was confiscating various weapons. 

“You sure did, Ms. Lewis,” he told her, with a pleased grin. “And please call me Bucky.”

“Well, Bucky, since you did save my life, it’s only fair you call me Darcy,” she said, favoring him with a stunningly beautiful smile. “And congrats on breaking free from those monsters. Steve’s a lot less grumpy now that you’re back.”

“I was not grumpy!” Steve protested, slinging the baddie over his shoulder. 

Darcy gave him a look. 

“The amount of punching bags you destroyed begs to differ. I saw those bloody knuckles.” 

Bucky decided they were definitely going to be kindred spirits. 

3\. What do a bunch of grown adults with nothing to do use to kill time between missions? Play hide and seek, of course. That was how Bucky found himself once again scouring the tower for his enhanced group of weirdo friends. To even the playing field, they weren’t allowed to use technology to help hide themselves or find each other and certain floors were declared completely off limits. 

He’d found Tony first, surprisingly, and the man was very disgruntled about it, leveling accusations of cheating and griping about how the enhanced hearing gave Bucky an unfair advantage. 

Clint was next, lodged up in an air vent. 

“Aw, man!” He complained. “I thought that was a pretty good spot?” 

“Yeah, well, from one assassin to the other, it wasn’t that hard to guess your plan,” Bucky told him. 

Steve was found next. Poor guy was just too big to fit in any of the really good spots, plus, Bucky knew him too well. 

“Come on out, punk!” He called, opening the door of the closet where his friend was hiding. 

“Or don’t!” He backtracked hastily, seeing that Steve was not alone in said closet. 

“Dammit, Steve!”

“Sorry!” Came Steve’s muffled voice, followed by a feminine laugh. 

Bucky closed the door and tried to shake away the unwanted images. He’d give the man hell later. Right now, he had more Avengers to find. 

Wanda was hiding in one of the cupboards by the kitchen and Sam was soon found in one of Tony’s old Iron Man suits. 

Doctors Foster and Banner had declined to participate, being too busy with science, so soon it was down to Natasha and Darcy. 

“Good luck finding those two,” Clint remarked, as Bucky plotted his search routes. 

“Let me guess: Nat also taught Darcy to hide?” Bucky sighed.

“That, and Darcy’s size makes it easy to fit in tiny spaces,” Clint said. “She refers to herself as fun size.” 

“An apt description,” Bucky muttered with a chuckle. Darcy had befriended him quickly and refused to be pushed away, even during his dark moments when he was convinced he didn’t belong among them. Her zest for life was really adorable and he’d enjoyed binge watching popular shows with her as she’d undertaken to get him caught up with pop culture. 

It took an hour, but finally he found her, squished into a locker in the gym’s training room.

“How….” Bucky shook his head in amazement at how she’d squeezed in there. This was pretty much the last place he’d looked, save for the garage. 

“Being Tiny has its advantages,” she winked, stretching out her limbs. “I was gonna give you fifteen more minutes and then pop out and gloat over you. I’m impressed at your persistence.”

She looked around at the already found people and her brows furrowed.

“Don’t tell me you found me before Steve? My spot was so much better than his!”

Bucky groaned. 

“I already found Steve, unfortunately. He was….Ahem….busy, if you know what I mean.”

Darcy clapped her hand over her mouth, looking fiendishly gleeful. 

“Naughty, naughty Cap,” she said. “And you haven’t found Natasha yet?” 

“Nope,” Bucky confirmed. 

He was very puzzled when Darcy suddenly doubled over laughing.

4\. People debated how the great Prank Wars began, but Bucky was pretty sure it was someone stealing someone else’s food, but simple revenge had snowballed until almost everyone in the tower was involved. 

Bucky had bluntly informed the warring factions he was not going to be involved and anyone who tried to pull pranks on him would be taking their life in their hands. 

They had respected his wishes so far, but it was pretty funny watching people get glitter bombed and set off booby traps that sprayed foam on them. 

Darcy had fallen victim to Clint’s latest contraption, which had dumped sticky sugar water on her and left her growling and vowing revenge.

In his smitten state, Bucky thought she was gorgeous even when drenched and snarly. She’d broken up with her boyfriend a few weeks ago, and he’d been pondering making a move himself, but didn’t think he should so soon. She was certainly making it difficult to keep his resolve, though. 

A few days later, a red-faced, angry-looking archer strode into the gym where Steve and Bucky were working out and proceeded to yell “HAVE YOU SEEN DARCY EFFING LEWIS?”

Bucky and Steve stared at him.

“Uh…..no. What’s wrong, Clint?” Steve asked him.

“SHE PAINTED ALL MY ARROWS PINK AND GAVE THEM UNICORN TAILS!”’ Clint yelled. The man was apoplectic with rage, but Bucky’s first instinct was to snort at Darcy’s creative method of revenge. 

Clint proceeded to turn furious eyes on him.

“You know where she is?” he demanded.

“No, and if I did I wouldn’t tell you, Barton. I told you I won’t be involved in your stupid shit.”

Clint flipped him off and stalked away angrily, muttering curses. 

Bucky later stumbled upon Darcy hidden away in a little used office, barely more than a closet sized space, where she was calmly sipping her iced coffee and typing away on her laptop. 

“Did I ever tell you you’re amazing, Lewis?” He asked her. “Barton is on the warpath and your revenge was damn hilarious.”

Darcy beamed at him and motioned him to the chair beside hers. 

“Why thank you. It was my last hurrah of the great prank wars.”

“Really?” he asked skeptically.

“Really.” she confirmed. “Pepper will be back in two days and we’d better be on our best behavior. Jarvis and I are going through and making sure all booby traps are disabled. I really don’t want to be on her bad side.”

“Neither do I,” he agreed. “I hope Barton feels the same way.”

“How do you have such a knack for finding my secret lair?” she asked. “It’s uncanny.”

“Guess I’ve got a Darcy radar,” Bucky said, smiling at her. 

5\. The debris from the explosion was daunting, but Bucky didn’t care about the amount as he frantically moved heaps of his away in his desperate search for Darcy. She was here, trapped in the rubble, probably seriously hurt if not…… No. He would not let himself think that. The thermal scan they’d done had shown a human shaped red blotch and he was determined to get to her in time. 

Crossbones was going to pay for this, he vowed, anger and fear motivating to heave a heavy section of ceiling away. The terrorist had decided to bomb the building that Darcy and Jane and a whole lot of scientists had occupied, resulting in many casualties. Dr. Foster had been found safe, miraculously, and Steve and the team were currently helping the recovery effort while Bucky had been mostly pulling bodies out as he worked his way through toward the area Darcy was. It was enough to give a person nightmares. 

A soft moan caught his ear and he stopped dead. 

“Darcy?” he called. 

“I’m here.” He went weak-kneed in relief at the sound of her voice. 

“I’m coming, sweetheart.”

Charging through the remaining obstacles, he cleared away a metal beam from on top of a heavy desk and saw her, curled up in a ball underneath it. She was dusty and bloody, but alive, and he knelt in front of her.

“Hey,” he said gently, trying to assess her physical condition. 

“You found me again, Bucky. My hero,” She sighed, smiling weakly at him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and focused on her baby blue eyes. They focused normally, which was a good sign.

“The metal cut my leg pretty badly, but I don’t think I’m hurt anywhere else,” she told him, wincing as he examined her limbs. “I dove under the desk before things collapsed. Please tell me Jane’s okay.”

“Jane’s fine,” Bucky assured her. “I’m going to wrap up your wound so you don’t bleed out and then I’ll get you out of here. Okay?”

“Okay.” He did what he could to bandage Darcy’s leg with the makeshift materials he had and gently scooped her up in his arms, very, very carefully navigating the ruins to avoid bringing anything else down on them. 

“You know, I’ve wondered what it would be like to be held by your extremely muscular arms,” Darcy said candidly. 

“Did ya?” he replied, letting a touch of flirt into his voice.

“Yup. Not what I was picturing, but it’s very nice,” she told him, gently running her hand along first his flesh and then his metal arms. 

“What were you picturing?” He asked.

“Something without blood and smoke,” she said. “Also less clothes.”

“Hmmm. That could be arranged, doll. But how about I take you out to dinner first. Mama raised me to treat a lady right.” 

Darcy giggled and blushed. 

“I’ll be looking forward to it.” She said, looking up at him under very alluring eyelashes. 

6\. The party was in full swing and Darcy was having the time of her life feasting, dancing, and letting loose with her Avenger buddies. 

Steve and Natasha had shocked everyone by up and eloping and after the furor had died down had agreed to let Tony throw them a party to celebrate. 

Darcy loved a good party, so she entered into the fun wholeheartedly, dancing and giggling and teasing Steve unmercifully. They’d come a long way since poor Bucky had stumbled onto them in the closet and it couldn’t be denied they were very happy. (Steve’s heart eyes when he looked at his wife were one of the most adorable things she’d ever seen.)

As she was sipping on another glass of champagne, Darcy noticed Bucky had disappeared. Figuring he’d probably needed a break from the happy chaos, she waited awhile before going in search of him. 

She found him staring out the window of the deserted lounge, eyes far away. He’d taken off his jacket, but still looked absolutely delectable in the white dress shirt.

“Hey, babe. You okay?” She asked quietly, so as not to startle him.

“Yeah, just wanted some peace and quiet,” he told her, as she snuggled up against him.

“Looks like you also wanted to get me alone,” Darcy said playfully, smiling up at him.

“Maybe,” he said coyly, and pulled her in for a slow, sweet, kiss, the kind that always left Darcy in bliss and wanting more.

“Hmm,” she murmured. “You do know you’ve ruined me for all other men, right? No one else could ever kiss like that.”

“That’s good to know, doll,” Bucky replied softly. “Because I’m pretty sure you’re the one for me.” 

He pulled away from her and plucked something out of the pocket of his jacket. She gasped as he knelt before her, holding out a stunning diamond ring. In typical Bucky style, he got straight to the point.

“Darcy Lewis, I love you. Will you marry me??”

“Oh, Bucky! Yes!! Yes!!” She choked out through the emotion that flooded her and brought happy tears raining down her cheeks. The second the ring was on her finger, she fairly tackled him in a hug. 

“You’re still so good at being sneaky, babe,” she teased him. “What a surprise!”

Bucky laughed and she stared Dopily up at his beautiful smile. He reached out and gently wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumb.

“I was gonna do it a couple weeks ago, but then Stevie had to be a punk and run off and get hitched and I didn’t want to step on his moment.” 

Darcy giggled. 

“I think your timing is pretty perfect, Bucky. I love you, you big lug.” 

There wasn’t much talking while they celebrated with some more very enthusiastic kisses. 

“You want to see how long it takes everyone to notice if we just stroll back in there all nonchalant?” Darcy suggested mischievously as she took a moment to admire her shiny new bling. 

“Maybe later,” he answered, nuzzling against her. “I want you to myself right now.”

“I’m down with that,” she readily admitted.

**Author's Note:**

> Natasha noticed the ring first, but it took her ten minutes, surprisingly. Steve’s face was priceless when she told him and Bucky felt like he had got his payback.  
> “You’re not the only one who can surprise people, punk.”


End file.
